


Banquet

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Post-Game, You can pry the headcanon of Rose wearing the Shepard's garb out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Drabble for Day 1 RoseAli week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For RoseAli week 2017  
> Day 1: Honor/Wait for me

“It’s an honor to meet you.” The man took Alisha’s hand and kissed it. Alisha blushed – she was still not used to that. All that etiquette and manners were… mildly confusing, at least. She had never really paid attention to that, being absorbed by military and politics, and now she suddenly had to attend royal banquets like a proper princess she was.

She _had to_ adjust. Learn how to talk to people who, well – courted her, and generally didn’t speak straightforwardly at that. How to read between the lines and figure out their true intentions.

So she kept smiling politely, engaging in one conversation after another, trying not to trip in her blue, ground-length dress.

(She didn’t like wearing this thing at all, but that was what was expected of her. She had no choice but to do her best, reminding herself that it will be, eventually, over, and she will be able to change to her much more comfortable, military clothes soon.)

For the record, she didn’t exactly hate attending that kind of events. She was just… well, not accustomed to them. Yet, aside from exhausting interactions, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty of that evening; women in long, colorful dresses, swirling in dance, delicate candlelight soaking every inch of the dance floor, music played by the finest artists in Hyland…

She caught a glimpse of something in a corner of her eye. Something red. Could it be…?

She turned around. _Rose. So she came, after all._

Rose noticed her and waved, starting to make her way to Alisha through the crowd. Now Alisha could see her, clearly – and finally, she could look at what Rose was wearing. Or not wearing.

Because Rose wasn't dressed in a traditional dress, instead presenting herself in a white trousers, dark, red shirt and some kind of Shepard’s garb – not exactly a copy of Sorey’s, but similar enough to draw attention to it. Rose _was_ a Shepard, after all, and no one who was lucky enough to see Sorey themselves could have any doubt about that.

Rose kept her daggers in the sheath at her thighs, though. And that was slightly disconcerting.

Rose saluted with a playful smirk on her lips.

“You looks uncomfortable,” Rose said. Alisha blushed.

“Oh, is it really that obvious?”

“Well. I know how you are normally, so it’s pretty obvious for _me_ , at least. Dunno about the rest.” She shrugged.

“That’s... good.” Alisha smiled. “But tell me, Rose – why do you have a weapon with you?”

“Because I, uh, can?” Rose ruffled her hair. “I mean, why shouldn’t I?”

“It’s a banquet, Rose. It’s supposed to be a place where diplomats can talk without a threat.”

“Oh.” Rose blinked. “But I’m not a threat. I’m the Shepard who is supposed to protect everyone. So, it’s for defending, not attacking anyone.”

“I… suppose you can think of it like that.”

“I’m like a bodyguard of all those people!” Rose smirked. “Rose the Shepard, at your service, princess!”

She bowed to Alisha, almost making the princess chuckle.

“Rose, you are causing a scene!”

“Good.” Rose beamed, again. “This party is so tense, it will use some entertainment.”

“Banquet,” Alisha corrected.

“Banquet.” Rose nodded. She looked around, visibly interested in people around them. “Huh, so many big fish here.”

“Well, this is a royal banquet, Rose. The most important people are expected to attend.”

“Still. I can feel the money in the air.” She wrinkled her nose, and this time Alisha couldn’t resist a giggle.

“You are so… so...”

“Funny? Great?”

“ _Distracting_ ,” Alisha stuttered. “I’m supposed to be talking with some diplomats now. Making connections.”

“But where’s fun in that?” Rose shook her head. “You are too uptight.”

“ _Rose_.”

“I know, I know.” She sighed. “Being a princess is a huge duty. Important stuff. Blah, blah, blah.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Seriously, you should take a breather sometime. It can’t be healthy, working and stressing like that.”

“But, that’s why I have you, right?” Alisha said.

“You bet.” Rose winked at her. Alisha felt some kind of heat blossoming in her chest.

“Well.” Alisha coughed. “It’s also important to attend a dance, so I should start looking for a partner.”

“Well, then.” Rose smiled. “Will you dance with me, princess?”

“What?”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Rose pouted. “One dance, princess, and I’ll leave you to your extremely interesting social stuff.”

Alisha smiled. She extended her hand to Rose and let herself be led to the dance floor.

Rose put her hands on Alisha’s waist, delicately leading her through the dance, ideally moving with the music.

 _Rose sure is graceful_ , Alisha thought. And, for a brief moment, nothing mattered; no politics, no kingdoms, no whispering onlookers. Only music, Rose’s smile and her red hair swinging with their movements.

And, for a moment, Alisha was happy.

_Wait for me_ , she thought.  _Wait for the time when we could be just like that._

Rose squeezed her hand, as if she could hear her thoughts.


End file.
